


Discovering Dipper Pines.

by Otaku_Lizard



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 1920s AU, Abusive Relationship, Anxiety, Blood and Gore, But an pretty important character is killed off, Crossdressing, Forced Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mafia!Bill, Past Abuse, Slow Burn, amnesiac!Dipper, fucking angst, technically not major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Lizard/pseuds/Otaku_Lizard
Summary: It's 1922 and Dipper Pines wakes up in hospital not knowing who or where he is. A strange man claims to be William Cryptos, his roommate.After hastily leaving the hospital, Dipper soon discovers that William is not what he seems, and is in fact the leader of a infamous Mafia. The one eyed kings. A world of danger is opened to him as he lives with the psychotic Mafia boss as he tries to discover who he is.(Rewritten version)





	1. Play along, kid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper wakes up not knowing who he is in a hospital bed with a strange man by his side. Who is William Cryptos? Can he be trusted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI  
> It's finally up! Sorry readers, this took way too long!! Writers block, school, personal crap, some other bullshit excuse.  
> ANYWAY  
> I doubt there's any original readers interested anymore but here it is:

His head throbbed and there was a stabbing pain behind his eyes. The smell of carbolic assaulted the boy's senses as voices swam around the room. When his ears had eventually stopped ringing, he managed to take in his surroundings. Bleak whitewash walls, the strong smell of disinfectant and rows upon rows of beds. Defiently a hospital. As his vision cleared he noticed a figure slouched opposite his bed. "Hey doc, I think he's waking up!" Called a high, slightly grating voice. As the room came into focus, he realised the voice came from a shockingly blonde man across the bed. The man was of tanned tone with mismatched eyes. One electric blue, the other a golden, almost cat-like eye. His bright yellow blazer trailed down to his dark grey pinstripe trousers and black dress shoes. His strange attire was topped off with a black fedora conceling some of his golden hair.

A skinny looking doctor scurried over, peering at his clipboard. "Ah yes hello I'm Dr Berk, I believe your friend here brought you in a few hours ago, I don't know the full story but I'm sure he can clear this up for us," he said, gesturing towards the blonde. "Right, the name William Cryptos. He's Caine Evergreen, a roommate. I think someone jumped him last night, found him outside our block out cold. Figured it's some of those thugs nearby." William explained bitterly, eyes narrowing. The doctor hummed in agreement. "Yes I guess that'd explain the fractures," he mumbled, noting down on the clipboard. "Now, since you're awake I'll be running a few tests on you," he stated.

"Um, o-ok..." The boy managed, still disoriented. The doctor shone a bright light into the other's eye, muttering and scribbling on the clipboard. The brunette winced as something brushed against a wound he didn't even realise he had. The doctor withdrew, adjusting his glasses. "Caine has what seems to be concussion, not a serious one but keep an eye on him," turning to face the bewildered boy, he continue. "Ok Caine, can you tell me the date?"

"I-I don't know..." He stuttered, puzzled. "Don't worry, temporary memory loss is common in these cases. How about you're adress, do you remember the street?"

"No. I don't even know where I am..." The doctor paused slightly, a little concerned but carried on. "Well, do you have a family? Where are they now?" The boy felt his heart begin to race, he felt sick. Why couldn't he remember? "I don't know!" He said firmly, looking up, worry flooding his features. The doctors cold analytical expression faltered a little. "R-right, well I'll go and d-discuss these symptoms. Now, you should just rest," he explained, scurrying off behind the screen. The brunette sighed, resting against the headboard, turning to the blonde. "So, you're William right? Will-I-am..." He asked, almost testing out the name. "Yep." The blonde smirked, leaning back into his chair. "I don't recognise it..." He mumbled.

"That's Probably why you're here..." He drawled with a lopsided grin. "Right..." The brunette replied dryly. The same doctor came back round the curtain. He looked worried. "After a few experts reviewed your symptoms, we suspect you have Retrograde Amnesia." He finished grimly.

"Retro... Grade?" The brunette questioned. "Retrograde Amnisea is a type of amnesia where patients have trouble recalling past memories and personal details like families or names etc." he explained. "But don't worry, depends on the severity of the head trauma. We'll be accessing this over the next few days. It could be temporary or memories can be triggered by certain situations..." He continued, vainly trying to lift the spirits of the young man. When met by anxious scilence, he muttered an excuse and left.

The blonde slouched opposite the bed, grinning in a laid back but strangely unnerving way. "You probably have a lot of questions, right?"

"First of all, what's the date?"

"Eighteenth of June 1922."

"How old am I?"

"Seventeen."

"How did we first meet?"

William smirked. "Found you in a bar a couple years back. You looked a little young to be drinking, not that the bartender cared. Some guys were harassing you, wanting money that you obviously didn't have. Long story short, they never bothered you again," The brunette chose to ignore the probable dark outcome. "Um thanks, I guess." His stomach began twisting, he didn't like this guy's smile.

~~~~~

He was roughly awoken by the blonde shaking his shoulder. "Wh-what's going on?!" He said sleepily, blinking away his heavy lids. "You can stand right? No bluriness, any pain?" The man asked hurriedly. "Um n-no but-"

"Great, let's go." He grabbed the boy's wrist, starting to pull him away. The brunette refused, yanking his arm back. "What the hell, what's happening?!" He asked, panicked. William sighed annoyed. "Look, I'm a busy man. I've got stuff to do and there's no way I'm paying these bills." He said impatiently, grabbing the other's wrist. He tried to tug away. "No! I have to stay here, what if it's a concussion or something?!" The grip on his injured arm tightened, making the brunette wince in pain. "Play along, _kid_. Or you really won't like what comes next." He growled, thick with danger. Without a word he followed the man through the moonlight halls. They crept past wards of sleeping patients and dozing night nurses. Only once the two were outside did the boy dare to speak.

"You're not really William Cryptos, are you?" He asked weakly.

"Bingo kid! The names Bill. Bill Cipher!" The boy froze, falling behind the man. Bill Cipher. The leader of the infamous Mafia, The One eyed kings. Pretty much the most feared man on the streets. He swallowed thickly. The blonde laughed at the the boy's paleing expression. "I'm guessing you've heard of me," he smirked, now practically towering over the younger male. "Are you scared?" The brunette flinched at the closeness between him and the dangerous mob boss. Bill grinned. "Good. I suspect you're smart enough to not go running off, right?"

The streets gradually got more rundown as they traveled through the back alleys. They walked for what seemed like a couple miles, not that he could tell by the scarce patches of moonlight. Eventually, the pair came to a narrow grimy stairway leading to somewhere beneath the Main Street. The brunette followed Bill, apprehensive of what lay before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really long chapter (by my standards :p)  
> Chapters will be updated much more frequently then the 13 days between this one and the last update :(  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Comments are appreciated x


	2. Do I really have a choice?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper has to adjust living with one of the most feared men on the street and discovers just what he's got himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom.  
> This up way faster then usual, Just did a word count and its 98 words longer :3  
> Hope you enjoy:

The two entered through a heavy rusted door, revealing a surprisingly lavish base under the alleyway. It had a rather odd colour scheme of black, gold and some bright electric blue. Bill chuckled at the boy's expression. "Aw Pinetree, you're adorable." He cooed, sending a shark toothed grin. The brunette sent a glare, "It's Dip-" He paused mid sentence. "Dipper? I guess it's... A nickname?" He mused. "Hm. Alright Pinetree," the blonde smirked. Dipper groaned. "Why Pinetree? And anyway, what's my actual name?"

"What do you mean, Caine?"

"Oh come on, you used an alias. Wiliam Cryptos. What's to say 'Caine Evergreen' is my real name?" He explained.

Bill grinned. "I knew you were smart, not even amnesia can stop you! You're real name is Mason Pines, according to my _research._ Anywaywe need an alias, especially in my line of business."

The brunette's eyes narrowed a little, as if trying to read the smirking blonde. "Meh, I like Dipper more."

"Whatever you say, Pinetree. Now, since you'll be living in my house free of charge, you need to earn you're keep. From now on, you are working for me. "

Dipper sent a puzzled look. "You literally Kiddna-"

"Shhh~" The blonde hushed with a shit eating grin, placing a gloved finger over the glaring brunette's lips. "Now go to your room , there's a surprise for you!"

Dipper sighed, not liking the sound of his 'surprise'. "I don't really have a choice, do I?"

~~~~~

The room consisted of a desk, dresser and a single bed in the corner. It was quite small with soft golden colour walls leading to a slanted roof. Overall pretty simple. Some black and white material was laid atop the bed, presumably his uniform. He gaped as on the bed, lay a black knee high maids dress complete with lacey frills, stockings and all. "Bill, No. I'm not wearing this."he said firmly, turning down the hall and facing the blonde. He still had that shit eating grin. Dipper glared harshly. Bill's grin got wider. They glowered at each other until Dipper noticed a dangerous glint in the Mafia leader's eyes, sensing it'd be best to stop. He sighed, defeated, before reluctantly turning back into his room.

After many painstaking minutes, the brunette shuffled into the living room. He felt his face heat up as Bill eyed him. "Wow, lookin' good Pinetree!" He smirked, trying to cover the upcoming laugh. Mortified, Dipper desperately tried tugging down the too-short-for-his-liking skirt in a failing attempt to keep whatever dignity he had left. Pretending to wipe a tear Bill sobered up. "But seriously, you're cute,"

"Um, thanks? I guess..." The brunette shifted awkwardly it the doorway. Relaxing back into the armchair, The blonde waved him off. "Since it's your first day and I can't be asked to think of any chores, you can do whatever you want for a while, but I want you up at six. Sharp. Got it?"

"Right..."

~~~~~

Bill had a surprisingly large house. Dipper most of his time exploring all the lavish rooms and grand hallways. One in paticular was the library, huge shelves of books towered and stretched along the walls. Despite the almost infinite amount of books, the library looked unorganised and rarely used. Romance, Horror, Poetry there were sections for everything. Taking a mystery novel, Dipper sat in the old leather chair and began to read. An almost familiar warm happiness came over as he became engrossed in its plot. The book was about how Thomas Bond, a policeman suffering with anxiety, is investigating the deaths of Jack the Ripper. He soon discovers that a new, much more terrifying killer is at large. It wasn't until he glanced at the clock on the mantle that he realised he'd been gone for hours. Hurriedly putting down the book, he went to find Bill.

Bill was in his study, scribbling through a pile of documents. Dipper lightly knocked, peeking in. The blonde barely gave him a glance, "About time, I was getting really bored of all that paperwork!" He sighed, pushing back the stack and stretched. "Where were you anyway Pinetree?"

"Sorry I was just reading..." It was around seven in the evening so Bill was probably hungry but he didn't exactly feel like making a big meal right now. "Uh, do you want any... Coffee?" Maybe he should try be obedient, it's not exactly a good idea to piss off the leader of a mafia. "I take it black, and bring some food," Dipper gave a short nod, swallowing the snarky comment threatning to escape.

The kitchen was pretty large, like all the rooms in this house. Slate tile floors, a large cast iron range and a large collection of pots and pans. After eventually locating everything needed, he put the kettle to boil. A while later he took a couple of cups of coffee and a plate of biscuits into the drawing room where Bill lounged on the armchair. He set down the tray and stared pouring. "What's with you and taking your time?" Dipper's eyes narrowed, "Its not like I know my way around the kitchen," he grumbled. "Aw, am I annoying precious Pinetree?" He cooed. The brunette glared. "Do you really want to piss of the guy with a kettle of boiling water?"

"Do you really wanna know what happens when you scald a Mafia boss?"

"Fair point."

Settling down opposite the blonde, he took a sip. Surprisingly good. "Not bad Pinetree!" Bill exclaimed, taking another mouthful. The brunette hummed in agreement, "yeah, apparently I know how to make a good coffee..." He mused. They sat quietly for a while, staring at the glow of the fireplace, he could feel his eyes begin to feel heavy, despite the coffee. "Bill, why did you choose me?" He asked. "I mean you say you found me at a bar, is that true or was it just a lie?"

"That part was actually true, although it was a couple months ago. You looked pretty down and had a pint beside you. A couple men, probably Gleeful's, we're giving you some trouble. I stepped in and, I guess it started from there..." The blonde grinned, watching the flames. "Started from there??" Dipper questioned, glancing over to the man. "Y'see I've been _watching_ you for a while now." He felt an uneasy knot form in his stomach as an eriee smile spread across the other's features. "Ever since that night, I'd follow you home. I knew exactly what you were doing all the time, everyday. No one could touch you, _I won't let them_ " the blonde growled possessive my. Dipper clenched the cup. The pit in his stomach dropped and he felt his chest tighten. "O-ok I get the picture, I-I don't really want to know..." He managed weakly. He began gathering up the cups, picking up Bils before leaving for the kitchen. He needed an excuse to get some space away from the more then oppressive Bill Cipher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Hope you liked :)  
> Do you think Dipper an Bill are in character? If not please tell me x
> 
> Ps the book described is Murder by Sarah Pinborough if you were interested.


	3. Respect.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper meets the rest of Bill's mafia and has to learn his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter didn't want to be written. Sorry it took so long. Not sure how good it is :/

Dipper woke as he angrily slammed down on the screeching alarm clock. It was six in the morning. There was a note on the bedside table under the alarm clock.

_Hope you slept well Pine tree! Here's list of chores to keep you busy. Make sure breakfast's ready at 8._

_~Bill_

He glared at the scrap of paper, almost as if that would somehow transfer to Bill. Groaning, Dipper tossed the note on the ground and turned to get changed.

Bill sauntered into the kitchen at half nine. "Morning Pine tree, you been up long?" He smirked, taking a bite of pastry. He grimaced. "It's cold."

"I know." The brunette deadpanned. "It _was_ ready at eight, but I wasn't sure when you'd grace me with your _wonderful_ presence so now it's cold." Sighing, he grabbed the plate and placed it on top of the range to warm through. "Touché. Anyway, the rest of the guys are coming round today so behave, ok?" Dipper's eyes narrowed. "I'm not your dog y'know."

"Yeah, yeah. Well show me some respect, I did take you in after all!"

"Oh thank you so much master William! You practically kiddnapped me and forced me to serve you but I'm so grateful for your generosity!" The brunette spat.

"Haha very funny, but it's getting better."

~~~~~

"No. Bill, I can't do this! They can't see me like this!" He whisper shouted. Dipper stood by the door way, peering into the lounge. Most of the gang was either at the pool table or chatting with a glass in hand. "Oh c'mon, it'll be fine!" The blonde scoffed, practically shoving him inside. "Hey everyone, This is Pinetree! He'll be working for me from now on," Bill exclaimed. A few head turned along with a few greetings but Dipper barely heard. He was too busy staring at his hands, willing then not to tremble beneath the tray. The room was too stuffy, too hot. The cigar smoke was suffocating. It filled his senses, seeping into every breath until-

"Hey, can I get a drink over here?" Snapping to alert, he swallowed thickly and made his way to the burly man. His eyes were almost bulging, slightly disturbing, but he went to pour the liquor anyway. "Thanks, the names 8 Ball by the way." He grunted before taking a swig. "That's teeth," pointing to a smaller, but equally as muscular, man. Although his abnormally large teeth were odd...

"How's it going kid."

"Hey, it's Pine tree. Isn't it?" Came a voice. It belonged to a tall, plump woman with a bright pink pixie cut. "Oh, um... It Dipper." He shuffled awkwardly.

"Oh sorry, one of Bill's crazy nicknames?" She chuckled. "Don't worry, you'll get used to him. Sure he can be a jerk, but he's actually really fun!"

The brunette smiled. "Thanks... Um-"

"Pyronica, and no problem. Hate to bring our chat to an end, but it looks like keyhole wants you,"

In the further corner of the lounge, sat a small-ish man on one of the leather armchairs. Keyhole had slightly ratty features and a keyhole, hence the name, tattooed on his forehead. He motioned for Dippr to come. "Um, can I help you with anything?" He asked, trying to mask his slight uneasiness. "So you're bosses new pet?"

"What."

"Oh come on! Your virtually his slave, following him around, serving him at the snap of his fingers," he snickered. "Although you're pretty cute, I'll give you that,"

"I am not his pet so shut up or have a drink!" He said hotly. The man smirked, taking a glass. "Yeah yeah, that's what they all say," he muttered, taking a swig. Dipper groaned, stalking off to the sidelines and hoped to just be ignored for the rest of the night.

~~~~~

"Hey Pinetree, get over here!" A probably drunk Cipher called. Sighing heavily, the brunette plastered on a fake smile and made his way over. Bill lounged in ,basically a throne, with an empty glass. "Pour me some." He demanded, lazily waving the bottle. "Right." He said curtly, clearly not in the mood. An awkward tension filtered into the room. Shit. He'd done something wrong, hadn't he? "Y'know, you ought to show me a lot more respect," he said loudly, facing his audience of mob members. "How about we start of with _master_ ~" he smirked, clearly trying to hold back a wave of laugher. Dipper felt his face flare up, even more so when the others started laughing along. After having barely any sleep, seemingly endless chores, putting up with the rest of the mob while in a _dress_ and having to deal with Bills drunk ass bull shit something finally snapped. Twisting round Dipper dumped the contents of the glass on Bills shit eating grin. The entire groom went still with silent, frozen horror as everyone held their breath.

"Fucking run kid." 8ball called.

The brunette slowly backed away before full on running down the hall. At that Bill abruptly stood up, his bright blonde hair plastered to his forehead. His grin was abnormally wide, so much that it looked painful yet everyone could see the pure _fury_ in his twitching, crimson eyes. "Right! Parties over boys! Don't worry, I'll deal with that piece of shit later!" He said enthusiastically, cheerfully waving everyone off.

The door clicked shut.

Stiffly swivelling round, still grinning painfully, Bill marched to Dipper's room. "Knock knock!~" he giggled, rapping on the door. "Pine tree! You home? If you come now it'll be a lot easier for the both of us!~" he said brightly, but Dipper didn't miss the hint of danger in his tone. It was pointless trying to run, the least he could do was open the door before things got ugly...

Slowly, he made his was towards the only thing between him and a murderous Mafia boss. His stomach just dropped about 30 feet. He shakily reached for the handle, revealing the infamous Bill Cipher.

It was at this moment, he realised he'd fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's finally up. Don't how regular updates will be but hopefully they'll be ok quality. I'm also working on another fanfic so there'll be that too :p


	4. Bloodlust.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper learns what happens when you piss off a psychotic leader of one of the most feared mafias on the streets.

The icy pit grew in his stomach as Cipher grabbed his wrist, so tight he was sure it'd bruise, and lead him deeper into the house. He dared to glance up to try and read his expression, maybe it'd give him a clue to what happens next, but the blonde just carried on ahead, emotionless. His face was unreadable. They ended up before a flight of dirty stone steps leading to a dimly lit room below. Dipper hesitated and felt his chest tighten, scarcely able to breathe as he was lead into the basement as he desperately tried to ignore the looming terror.

The room consisted of blank concrete walls and a few flickering candles attached to them. What alarmed him most was the chains hanging from the ceiling, even more so when the blonde started cuffing his wrists. He tried to pull away in vain, Bill's iron grip was unbreakable. The chains locked around his arms, holding them above his head, and his ankles were tightly bound to the floor. "Bill, you don't have to do this!" He pleaded, tugging at his chains, quickly becoming desperate. The blonde grinned, tearing Dipper's dress, leaving his back exposed. "Aw, don't worry Pine Tree. This'll be fun! Besides, it's just a reminder of who you belong to,"

His heart skipped a beat, for a second it felt as if time itself had stopped when Bill revealed a knife. His breath hitched as blade contacted skin, carving into his back. He grimaced, gritting his teeth as something warm trickled down his spine. Bill pressed harder, slicing deeper into the others flesh, causing him to cry out. "Stop! Please," He begged, writhing against his restraints. The blonde just giggled, cutting deeper, sure to leave a scar. Screaming sobs rang out as his back was lacerated. Trails of thick warm liquid streamed down his skin, painting the concrete crimson. After what seemed like hours, the knife finally ceased. He fell forwards with only the taunt chains holding him. His laboured breathing came out in short sobbing gasps. "P-please..." He choked out. His back was on fire, tender nerves shot red hot pain through him. Bill grinned gleefully, he wasn't done yet.

Taking a nearby candle, he held it above the boy's back, watching a steady stream of hot wax fall. The wax stuck to his painful open wounds, burning him with blistering intensity. He writhed violently, desperately trying to escape the scalding liquid. The brunette let out one last hoarse scream as his nerves were set alight with even more pain.The chains finally went taunt as Dipper was finally left to go limp. It was finally over.

Morning came, at least it probably was, it was hard to tell in the basement. Light poured down the stairs as Bill entered, hurriedly unlocking the chains. Dipper couldn't stand, his muscles were too sore and weak from the ordeal that he simply fell forward. He didn't care who it was, he was grateful for the sturdy arms that caught him. He wasn't fully aware of his surroundings but felt himself being carried. He relaxed into the body, lulled by their rhythmic heartbeat. He felt himself being laid gently on a mattress. The exhaustion soon took over and he drifted into a troubled sleep.

Dipper woke to a cloth carefully dabbing his back. He stiffened and felt a pang of fear as he realised who it was. "Morning my little sapling," the blonde sighed. "It didn't have to be this way," he muttered. "I admit I went a bit overboard but, remember you serve me. So do not disrespect me." The brunette flinched at Cipher's tone. "I'm sorry... Sir," he whispered. He could almost feel Bill beaming. "Well done Pine tree, you're finally coming round!" He smiled, taking the bloodied cloth before leaving the brunette.

He felt dirty and his muscles ached. Careful not to re open any of his delicate cuts, he slowly made his way to the bathroom. Deciding a shower would be too harsh he settled with a bath. Double checking that he'd locked the door, Dipper sighed as the room started filling with steam, removing the rest of his dirty garments. Soon the tub was filled, he hissed when the warm water contacted his tender wounds. It stung painfully but managed until it became more bearable. He exhaled slowly, finally feeling at peace as he relaxed his sore muscles. After a thorough scrub down he stood up feeling much better then he had. Only to catch something in the corner of his eye. In the mirror large letters were crudely carved into his back.

Property of Bill Cipher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so this was kind of messed up. Sorry bout that. This chapter was a bit shorter but hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.
> 
> Am I keeping them in character? I know Dipper isn't normally the easily submissive person that I've depicted in my other stories, but he just went through some pretty fucked up stuff so I'm pretty sure he'd try comply.
> 
> Anyway, comments are appreciated :3


	5. The Aftermath.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper suffers paranoia and panic attacks after the trauma sets in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday I posted a different version of this chapter. In the tags I'd put PTSD. Since I don't suffer from it I didn't know much about it and probably portrayed it wrong.
> 
> i won't use tags like ptsd because I don't want to offend anyone by portraying it badly. Dipper has developed anxiety from his ordeal (I'm using this because I'm familiar with this disorder) and has symptoms of ptsd.
> 
> Sorry, just wanted to clear that up. Here it it:

He felt numb, staring in the exact same place he had been for the past few hours. His eyes burned and his back stung but he couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes Bill's inhuman grin appeared. Flashbacks replayed in his mind, over and over like a broken record. A pink-ish orange light peeked through the grate above, signalling morning. He wearily shifted to the side of the bed, wincing as his skin pulled. Deciding he needed to distract his racing mind, he made his way to the library. The brunette froze outside Bill's room, feeling a painful spike of anxiety as he crept across the planks and into the archive. He searched through the shelves, no murder mystery, psychological thriller, no horror , Just a nice fantasy or some adventure he can get lost in. He soon began feeling drowsy, worried that Bill might come looking for him, Dipper wedged a spare chair under the handle. Effectively creating a makeshift lock. Now feeling a little more secure, he carried on reading, creating an escape from the flashbacks. A peaceful happy retreat.

Dipper jolted awake to knocking on the door. "Pine tree, open up!" Came Bills stern voice. The boy hugged his knees and pressed further into the armchair, holding his breath and praying Bill would just leave. "Pine tree! We need to talk, I'm loosing my patience!" He called, this time more threatening. Taking a shaky breath, he stepped onto the wooden planks and made his way to the door. It was like fighting his way through quicksand, everything in his body was screaming for him to run but he knew if he didn't open it now Bill would probably break the door down. He shakily removed the barricade, backing away and bracing himself. The blonde entered, each heavy footstep making the brunette flinch, and leaned closer. "Why'd you barricade the door?" He asked coldly. Dipper fearfully looked up at the older man. His heart pounded and mind went into overdrive, all he wanted to do was run but he held his ground. "Aw, are you scared of me? I'm flattered," he grinned, retreating back to his usual height. "Don't worry my little sapling, I was just reminding you of who you belong to. It won't happen again," he cooed. "If you behave..." The blonde sent a shark toothed grin and laughed at Dipper's terrified expression.

"I thought that when you go out you'll need something more... Appropriate for errands so I got you this." Bill handed him the outfit, Dipper sighed internally at the thought of wearing a dress in public. Although he'd never admit it out loud, it was actually quite beautiful. After a while the brunette looked himself over in the mirror, his naturally rounded features and long eyelashes gave him a more feminine apperance. A sky blue cloche hat covered most of his chestnut curls, with a large, baby pink bow topping it off. He wore a pleated, navy blue chemise. The back was an open one so the loose purple cardigan went over the top, ending at the waist. The look was finished off with the black Mary Jane heels as he bashfully revealed himself to the blonde. As Dipper was about to leave, Bill came up behind him. "While you're out there you could get some supplies. If you go straight on and take a couple of lefts there should be a grocery store," He explained, handing the other a list. "Be back by half an hour, I mean it!" he warned.

The brunette hurried up the stairs, taking a deep breath of the cold autumn air. He carried on briskly hoping to not run into anyone. The buildings were mainly pretty rundown flats or cramped terraced houses. It wasn't the nicest part of town, but then again where else would a mafia boss live? Suddenly an idea hit him, Could this be his chance to escape? I mean, it's possible. He was out of Cipher's view and he could just leave...? But as soon as it had come, his tiny window of hope disappeared and he felt his heart plummet. Where would he even go? Why did he even think of getting away, he didn't know where his house was or if he even had any family... Bill was his only option. Having that crushing realisation, the brunette felt the ebbs of anxiety clawing at his mind. Trying to shake it off, he continued, walking briskly until he came across the store.

Dipper quickly left the grocers with a couple of bags, thankful of the fresh, open space. Although it was a fairly small shop and not very busy, he'd felt on edge and it started to get claustrophobic. He was making his way back when something caught his eye. Gopher Road. It was almost like he knew it. He still had fifteen minutes, enough time for a detour. Following his instinct, he ventured down the strangely familiar road until he came across what looked like an old pub. The Mystery Shack. He stared, it was like he knew every room, every hallway but why. Why did he know this place? Why did he feel drawn to it? He was dragged out of through the when two men outside the pub whistled at him. "Hey pretty lady, get over 'ere" one whistled, bursting into raspy laughter. Dipper felt his face heat as he quickly spun round, hurrying back.

His hand hovered above the handle for a while before he found the courage to re-enter the Mafia leaders house. "About time,Pine tree." Came a curt voice as he walked in. "You're late." Dipper swallowed thickly at his tone. "I-it was only ten minutes..." He said, cursing when his voice wavered. Bill's eyes narrowed.

"Only ten minutes?" He hissed. "Do you know what could happen in ten minutes?!" The brunette stiffly shook his head, cold fear crept from the pit in his stomach to his chest. "You could've be jumped, kidnapped, killed!" His voice kept rising. "You are _mine_ , you belong to _me_! Understand?!"

"Yes, sir." He whispered, barely able to find the words. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Bill growled. Dipper slowly lifted his head, just in time to see Bill's hand collide with his face. He stumbled backwards by the sheer force, cradling his cheek as tears started falling freely. Bill groaned angrily, before storming off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, Keep in mind that Bill is unstable and very possessive. He is just as unstable as Dipper but he shows it through anger. This is why he hit Dipper for being late.


	6. Confessing his fears.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill drags Dipper out to Greasy's Diner to meet up with the rest of the mob since their other meeting didn't... Go to plan. Unfortunately Dipper crumbles under his anxiety and ends up panicking.

Dipper sighed at his reflection, heavy bags were appearing under his eyes. At least he'd got a couple of hours of sleep last night. A purple bruise had began to form where bill had hit him, he'll need something to cover that up if went out again. He had to get on Bill's good side, which ment obeying and not fucking up. Should be simple enough...Making his way to the kitchen, Dipper thought about what Bill had said. They were going out to Greasy's Diner with the rest of the mob since their other meeting had been, cut short... He shivered at the memory. As if on cue, Bill entered. The brunette practically felt himself shrinking under the mans gaze, as if he was trying to subconsciously disappear. "Be on your best behaviour today, I don't want anymore slip ups!" He warned coldly. Silent tension hovered in the room as he served the blonde breakfast, who was apparently still in a bad mood from last night. Dipper picked at the hem of his skirt nervously, he didn't like the tense atmosphere, it made him anxious.

Bill grasped The brunette's jaw, turning it to inspect the bruise he'd left. Dipper flinched as he abruptly tore his hand away, sighing angrily. "Here," he said curtly, passing some peach coloured powder. "It'll help cover it up," the bruise wasn't too big but the purple, bluish tinge made it stand out. After a while, he was deemed acceptable and they soon arrived at Greasy's Diner.

~~~~~

The diner was pretty standard, if not a little rundown, and pretty busy. The rest of the mob had already arrived. They were in regular clothes, not suits like when he'd first met them, so they all blended in. After some brief greetings, Bill went to order drinks. Once he was out of earshot, 8ball stared. "How are you still alive?!" He asked, shocked.

"He must really like you," Keyhole remarked. "You got guts kid," teeth chimed in. "Um well, th-thanks I guess," he mumbled, feeling his cheeks redden at the sudden attention. Soon Bill was back with a tray of drinks, the brunette slowly sips his, listening to the idle chatter. He would've joined but it felt as if all the eyes were on him. The diner had probably twice as many people as the grocers and it was getting too crowded. His mouth started to go dry and his throat tightened. He nervously glanced at Bill, how could he stay calm with an abusive mafia boss by his side. Taking a sip, he tried to even out his breathing but ended up choking anyway. After a quick coughing fit, he looked up to see the rest of the mob looking at him. "You... Ok, Pine tree?" Teeth asked. "Yeah, you're looking a little hot. Maybe you should take off the jacket?" Pyronica asked, a little concerned. Bill shot him a warning glance, meaning Don't fuck up Pine tree. Dipper cleared his throat "Y-yeah I'm fine, I think I'm just g-gonna go to the t-toilets," he stuttered, wincing at how unconvincing that was. He awkwardly shuffled between Bill and the table, before rushing off to the toilets.

After a couple of minutes, Pyronica entered. She found Dipper leaning against a wall, forehead pressed against the cool tiles, as he tried to calm his breathing. "Pine tree?" The brunette jumped a little before relaxing. "Oh it's just you..." He said, relieved.

"So what was that about, y'know, leaving pretty abruptly and all," Pyronica asked, a little concerned. "Oh you know, it just gets overwhelming, that's all!" He chuckled nervously. She sighed. "Look I know we don't exactly know each other but I'm here to talk if you need to," Dipper felt his throat tighten. He needed to talk to someone so badly, tell someone about all the pain, all the fear. "I don't know what you're talking about," he prayed his voice would stay steady. "Come on Pine tree. I know you're a nervous kid but you practically flinch every time Bill gets near you. What happened?" She asked sadly, eyes full of imploring worry. Dipper looked away, screwing his eyes shut, he could feel tears begin to prick. "Pine-"

"Don't call me that! My name is Dipper," he snapped.

"Right, I'm sorry Dipper." She seemed sincere. "But I need to know... What did Bill do to you?" Taking a deep breath he let the cardigan fall. Pyronica gasped, "Oh, fuck...Dipper..." But shock quickly turned to anger. Eyes flaring a hot pink she marched to the door. "I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!" She hissed. Dipper quickly grabbed her wrist, "No! Wait, if he knows I told you it'll just get worse! He'll g-get mad a-and... A-and-" the brunette started to lose control again, he didn't even want to imagine what Bill would do if he found out. " I'm just s-so scared." He gritted his teeth, trying to hold back the upcoming tears. Pyronica's features softened, "Ok, ok I won't tell him," she reassured him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. The brunette gave watery smile, "Thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, not to sure about this chapter. What did you guys think?


	7. Peaceful days.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill was in a happier mood today.  
> Dipper feels a little more comfortable around Bill now he can tolerate his sass and doesn't have to worry about Bill raging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a chapter kind of outlining their 'relationship' and how Bill acts when he's himself, not the stressed agitated one we've seen before.  
> I'm slightly happier with this chapter then the previous one.

Bill was in a happier mood today. Dipper didn't know why, perhaps meeting the others at the diner had taken off some stress. Whatever the reason, it was better than agitated, could-explode-for-any-reason Bill. He was still a little wary at first, the blonde's mood swings were confusing and pretty unpredictable, but he was more comfortable with Bill's happier, if not annoying, mindset. Dipper was on his knees, cleaning out the large fireplace in the living room. He stiffens slightly, pausing for a moment at the others presence, but soon remembered Bill was in a better mood so he wasn't much of a threat. "Nice veiw!" The blonde chuckled, eyeing where the lewd dress ended. The brunette rolled his eyes as his cheeks reddened a little, " You're the one that made me wear this sluty dress!" He grumbled, trying to tug the hem down further. He briefly worried if he'd gone too far but smiled a little as he heard Bill's echoey laughter.The day continued with comfortable banter, the brunette was careful not to overstep the boundaries but still sassed the blonde.

~~~~~

Later, that evening, Bill sat in his armchair staring at the flame that danced around the fire place. "Hey Pinetree, do you hate me?" Bill asked, he was drunk. Even so the question took the brunette by surprise. "Wh-what?"

"I said, do you hate me?" Dipper stayed silent for a while."yeah, I'd hate me too..." Bill slurred, taking another swig. "N-no, it's not that! I...don't know." He answered slowly, "I know I probably should," he had to pick his words carefully. "But I don't. It's just, I know the person who... Hurts me, isn't you. Does that make any sense?" He chuckled nervously. Bill smiled softly, "Yeah, tha's good Pine tree!" He slurred a little before walking over to a grammaphone? Since when did he have one of those? The blonde turned to grin as an upbeat tune started to play, he shimied over, holding out a hand in mock formality. "C'mon Pine tree, would you care for a dance?" Rolling his eyes, the brunette took the others and began to dance. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the closeness of their bodies but Dipper felt a warm, tingling, almost giddy feeling run through him as they enthusiastically danced the foxtrot. 

They eventually burned out, breathing heavily and leaning on each other. "You're actually pretty good Pine tree!" Bill grinned, stumbling a little. Dipper gave a small smile, "It was you leading anyway," Bill snorted, collapsing back into an armchair. "Ima let myself pass out now," he mumbled. The brunette pulled the blonde up. "Hey, I'll atleast get you to your room ok? Then you can pass out for as long as you like," Bill groaned loudly, basically dumping all his weight onto Dipper's shoulder. They managed to get there in the end.

~~~~~

He had to find out more about that pub, The Mystery Shack, why was it so familiar? He thought. Dipper peeked in the blonde's room, placing a glass of water and some aspirin on the bedside table. Hoping Bill was still in a good mood, he gently shook his arm. "Ugh, why did you let me drink that much?" He groaned, clutching his head as he sat up. "Morning sir, there's some water here," the brunette smiled, bemused. Bill grabbed the glass, wincing a little as a drank. "How bad's the hangover?" He looked suspiciously at the other, " You're a lot more ass kissy than usual... Whatdya want," Dipper looked away, a little embarrassed he'd been that transparent, or mabye Bill was just really good at reading people. "I was just wandering if I could go out. I won't go far, it'd just be nice to look around." Bill's eyes narrowed, as if he was trying to suss the other out. Dipper fidgeted nervously under his gaze. What if he found out? Would he be mad that he wanted to go? "Fine. I guess, I mean you're already dressed in your public outfit anyway..." He grumbled, swallowing an aspirin tablet. "Just be back by eight, ok?" He said firmly. Dipper beamed, "Thanks! You won't even know I was gone," he called.

He smiled at the fresh October morning, happy that there weren't many people out. He briskly made his way to Gopher Road, feeling that slight excitement of being away from the blonde. He tentatively pushed the worn wooden door, as if he had done hundreds of times before. He was met with the quiet chatter of a few people, he was surprised it was even open seeing as it was probably around 7:30 in the morning. The Mystery Shack was quite big, a bar sat in the corner where a bored looking redhead sat. A couple people sat, some were slumped on the counter, they'd probably been there since last night. There was a large stage at the back, but the large red drapes were drawn. He guessed that's where they did their evening performances. Everything was so familiar, the peeling wallpaper, worn wooden planks. The memories were so close but just out of reach. 

Suddenly he caught a glimpse of a girl. Her long chestnut curls fell around her rounded rosey cheeks. She sported a large, bright smile. It felt as if everything had slowed down as clips of memories came flooding back. Dipper stumbled outside, his head buzzing with one, overwhelming thought.

Mabel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Bill and Dipper were Dancing too:  
> April Showers  
> https://youtu.be/18JQUYgpOlw  
> (i guess it's more of a remix but it was an original 1920s song)


	8. Don't even know anymore.

Hi guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Just recently I've been feeling really shitty. No motivation to write, No inspiration and just general stuff getting too much. So sorry but I'm taking a break from this. There might be a few oneshots here and there but until I can start writing some quality content, im taking a break.


	9. Against better Judgement.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper comes home to an angry Bill and against better judgement, enters his office. He finds out that the streets are more dangerous then he thought...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo. Yes, this is back :3

Dipper carefully shut the door, making as little noise as possible. Suddenly a loud crash came from Bill's study, along with a string of muffled curse words. His stomach started to twist, he'd been back on time, right? He slowly made his way across the hall and, against better judgment, lightly rapped on the door. He took a deep breath, "Bill, Are you ok? I-I heard a crash..." After a tense few moments of silence, there was an answer. "Come in." came a curt voice. Inside, a mess of papers, books and various other things from the desk lay scattered on the floor. Bill stood facing away from the brunette, foot tapping restlessly on the floorboards. "Pine tree, what would you say if I told you that someone could be plotting something that may or may not endanger the life of someone in this room?" Bill asked with faux curiosity. "Bill. What's going on, no games..." Dipper asked firmly, secretly hoping he wouldn't set Cipher off again. The blonde stood in silence for a moment, before turning to the brunette. "Ok Pine- Dipper, you need to listen and... Keep an open mind,ok?" Dipper nodded, shocked at the use of his actual name. "So, there's this guy, Gideon Gleeful. He and his bunch of henchmen pretty much run the southern part of these streets and a couple years back I kind of maybe... Kidnapped and tortured one of his men? So now he kind of wants me dead," The brunette swallowed thickly. 

"Y-you tortured one of his men...?" He echoed weakly. "It was to... Teach him a lesson," Bill replied darkly. There was a pause, Dipper took a shaky breath. "Okay. I'm sure there was a... Good reason for it so, I'm ok with it... But, what are we gonna do about the whole wanting-to-murder-you thing?" He asked quietly. I mean it's not like he could disagree anyway. "Uh, that's good I guess, Pinetree," Bill said, obviously a little shocked by Dipper's answer. "Not that you really have a choice!" He snorted. "About the whole murdering thing, I need to give you something," The blonde said once he'd sobered up, rummaging through a drawer in his desk. Turning round, Bill handed Dipper a handgun. It was heavier then expected, the metal cold to touch. He stared, somewhat dumbfounded. "You want me to shoot a gun?"

"Ok, so you just switch off the safety and-"

"Shit." The bullet had fired into the plaster of Bill's study, completely off the makeshift target, an old cork board. "So maybe we need some target practice, how about you try hit the same bullet Pine tree," Dipper cocked the gun again and pulled the trigger, grossly underestimating the knock back which sent the bullet, again, completely off the target. Sighing, the brunette handed the revolver back. "Look, I'm not cut out to be a mobster. Whatever I was before all this it's obvious I've never handled a gun before," He said flatly, beginning to gather up the papers from the floor. "But you can learn Pine tree!" Bill said excitedly, "C'mon, bring the revolver I've got someplace to show you!"

~~~~~

They pulled up at a large, clearly abandoned building. "There better be a good reason for this, it takes ages to change into my other outfit," The brunette muttered, following Bill through it's peeling gates. "This old place used to be a warehouse, then me and my boys took it over," He explained, leading the younger male through the desolate rooms. "We mainly use it for trading, target practice and  _negotiation tactics_ ," Dipper decided to ignore the faint bloodstains as they passed that particular room. "Anyway, here it is!" Bill said brightly, sliding the rusting side door. Inside was are large empty room, at the end there was a large wooden board with several targets sloppily painted on. "A bigger shooting range? I'm sure that'll make a whole load of difference to my terrible aim..." He commented drily, glancing over to hesitantly check Bill's reaction. He could never quite be comfortable with the others unpredictability. The blonde just snickered. "Aw, lighten up Pine tree. You just need to practice!" He said cheerfully, pulling out his own revolver "and besides," The shots rang out through the warehouse, each hitting bullseye. "It stress relieving!" 

"W-whoa," the younger male breathed, still recovering from the initial shock of the shots, "Crap Bill, you have to teach me how to do that..." He chuckled wearily. The blonde grinned, coming up behind him. Dipper tensed at the closeness, "Ok so you position the gun like this," Bill explained, guiding the other's hand from behind, " Now usually I use this part to see where I'm aiming... Aaaand, shoot!" Dipper pulled the trigger, jerking back from the knock back to see an almost perfect bullseye. "Wow!" He grinned. "That was surprisingly fun!" Bill laughed at the brunette's almost childish curiosity. He's almost forgotten how exhilarating shooting could be. "Now you just just have to learn how to hit a target on your own!" The brunette laughed, a little flustered. Maybe he could get used to this new Bill Cipher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, don't know if this is too good. Hoped you liked it anyway.


	10. Touch and go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill reveals a slightly more human side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pffft, I'll update chapters regularly my ass. Anyway I've been sitting on this chapter for pretty much 2 months and in still not sure with the quality. Either way here it is:

Dipper sat on the sofa in the living room, knees drawn to his chest and completely engrossed in a new book he'd found in the library. "Glad to see the library's finally in use," The brunette jumped a little, eyes quickly flicking to the blonde next to him. He hadn't even noticed anyone enter, let alone sit down. Bill smirked, peering over the other's shoulder. "Mythology and the Supernatural, eh?" He chuckled. Dipper grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, whoever I was I must've really like the supernatural... Uh, do you mind if I take a little break?" He asked cautiously, he was still always on edge when there was a possible sour outcome. Bill just laughed, "Why not Pine tree? You crack me up," he grinned "Mind if I join?"

"Course not,"

Dipper soon got lost in his book again, only briefly noticing the blonde edging closer slightly. "So, uh did you want to talk about anything?" The brunette piped up, "Any, coffee? Tea?" He's only just realised that he'd been pressing himself further into the sofe. "Nah Pine tree, just wondering what you're doing," Bill said brightly, standing a little abruptly. "But I'll tell you if I need anything, Kay?" 

"Uh yeah, of course," Dipper replied, a little puzzled as he watched the other leave, but then again he never could predict the blonde. "Hey... Bill?" He called, "What would happen if... If I remembered my old family?" He asked, bracing himself for an outburst. He knew it was a risky subject but he needed to know. "I-I mean I obviously haven't yet... But just incase I do," There was a pause, The blonde stood in the doorway for a moment, before turning to face the brunette. "You'd stay here." He stated with icy calmness. "Just because I give you certain 'privileges' doesn't mean you can forget where you belong." And with that the blonde turned heel and made his way down the hall.

Dipper slumped back against the sofa, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Of course, I mean the man practically kidnapped him. Did he really think Bill would just let him leave? Find his family and live happily ever after? He sighed, running a hand through his curls. But he couldn't just stay here, he had to find out what had happened. What could've happened in his old life for him to end up like this?

~~~~~

It was late, Bill sauntered over to the sofa and smiled softly. Dipper had fallen asleep, book splayed against his chest and jaw slack. The brunette looked so peaceful along with his quiet, rhythmic breathing. Like all his worries had disappeared. Dipper's delicate, willowy limbs accompanied with his rounded, feminine face gave him an almost doll-like appearance. Perfection. 

Bill sighed, frustrated. He could never do it right, he wanted to show Dipper that he cared about him. That he wasn't just a dangerous mob boss, that he had a human side. No matter how warped it seemed. He just couldn't find the way to express it. Carefully lifting the book, he placed it on a nearby table and draped a blanket over the sleeping boy. Giving one last glance, Bill blew out the remaining candle, finding his way to the hall. He'll heat up leftovers from yesterday for dinner, the range should still be alight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Sorry it's been so long. I don't know when the next burst of inspiration will hit me so if you just check here every so often you might find a new chapter :/


	11. Button Man.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mob "Takes care" of their widdle problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i was listening to some electro swing and finally decided to finish the other half of this chapter...  
> Yeah no excuses. Don't expect much :/  
> sorry

Bill's henchmen were sitting in the bar when he and Dipper entered. It had looked pretty run down on the outside but was actually rather neat and orderly. It was late and was supposedly 'closed' so there was no one else in sight. "Do I really have to wear the maids uniform here?!" Dipper muttered self consciously. Bill rolled his eyes, "Oh c'mon Pine Tree!" He scoffed, "No one else is here, besides I wanna introduce you to Tad Strange," The blonde gestured to a neat, simply dressed man by the counter. "He runs this place and distributes our goods," he smirked. "Hello." Tad said curtly, giving a quick wave. Bill lead Dipper to the table "Not much of a talker though,"

As they sat down, Pyronica gave Dipper a quick concerned glance, the brunette returned a small smile, letting her know he was ok. "So, what are we gonna do about our widdle problem?" Bill sat at the head of the table, lounging in his chair. Swirls of smoke wavered in the dim light as a tense silence filled the bar. "Well, we could bop 'im Boss." 8Ball grunted. The blonde made a noise of protest, considering the option. "Eh, that'll happen. Eventually. It'd be too quick,"

"So... We take him to the warehouse?" Kryptos suggested.

~~~~~

Bill Cipher strode through the southerner's streets with a smirk. Gunfire erupted behind him as his hitmen terrorized Gleeful's defences, shooting any and everyone in their way. The blonde burst through the supossed mafia boss' door with a shark toothed grin and reloaded his rifel.

~~~~~

Dipper looked down at the man before him. He had been restrained and was now kneeling on the old bloodstained floor of the warehouse. The albino's freakishly big white hair accompanied his chubby stature and furiou scowl. "You won' get away with this!" He screeched, "My men'll be on you any moment!" Bill rolled his eyes, unimpressed. "All your men are dead." He said flatly. Gideon's expression faltered slightly but quickly hardened "You think this'll be th' end of me?" He snickered "You really don' know who yer messin' with do ya?" Bill raised an eyebrow, not threatened the slightest. "Yeah good luck with that," The blonde turned to Dipper "Hey Pine Tree, Imma talk with the Guys. Keep an eye on this piece of shit ok?" He muttered, motioning for his mob to follow him outside.Once the others had left the two met eyes. "Pine Tree, ay? So who are you, Cipher's lil pet?" The southener drawled. The brunette's eye's narrowed, "It's Dipper." He stated dryliy.

"Oh sorry _Dipper_ _darlin'_ I'm not the one in a dress!" Gideon bit back. Dipper sighed, frustrated, pulling out the revolver and clicked it off safety. "Shut. Up." He said coldly, aiming the barrell at the others forehead. The Albino grinned "You wouldn' dare, besides your big daddy would be mad~" The brunette gritted his teeth, "Fortunately for you I can't kill you, yet. Sure Cipher would be pissed but that doesn't stop me from _hurting_ you," Suddenly Dipper re-positioned the pistol, sending a warnig shot into the wall behind, narrowly missing the southerner's head. Gideon jumped only slightly before whipping round to  face the brunette until they were locked in a fierce glaring contest. "Oh look at that, Pine Tree's becoming a real gangster!" Came a jeering voice. Bill entered, shoving the teen to the side. "Great work kid but leave it to the professional," He drawled, "I'm gonna have to fix that hole in the wall," Dipper scoffed, backing up to let the others in, hating the arrogant prick that was Bill Cipher.

Dipper Pines hated the sick prick that was Bill Cipher. Blood trickled from the multitude of cuts that now litterd the southerner's skin, pooling over the older faded stains of the concrete floor. The brunette felt his stomach lurch as memories of something much too similar flooded in. "Heheh, Sweetcheeks over there's lookin' a bit pale," Gideon snickered weakly. Bill yanked his white pompadour, putting his lips close the the albino's ear's. "Only I'm allowed to call him that~" The blonde brought his blade close to the terrorfied face and sliced his eyeball, laughing at the southener's screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suprisingly ok with the quality of this chapter :p  
> Not the longest I know but hope its not too bad.  
> Please comment, I'd really like to know if anyone still reads x


	12. Who is Dipper Pines?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper finds out some rather alarming facts about how alone he really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. 2 months without an update then 2 updates in 2 days...  
> Inspiration is strange...

The water was dyed a light pink and got darker as Dipper began to soak Bill's blood stained suit. He internally shudderered as the metalic tang of old blood reached his senses but reluctantly carried on scrubbing. The blood had once belonged to Gideon Gleeful, who now resided cemented at the bottom of Gravity Falls habour. Bill was currently washing off the remains of his 'negotiantion tactics' with the rival mob boss had gotten a little too messy for his liking. He'd need to get a new shirt. 

The mafia boss entered the laundry, picking up and examining his blazer from the rack where it had stood. "Good job Pine Tree, you can barely see the blood," He commented brightly. "Uh thanks?" Dipper was unsure wether that should be taken as a compliment, but he did. "Can I ask, what did Gideon actually do?" He inquired, curiosity getting the better of him. There was a pause as the blonde sent him a shark toothed grin. "He just seemed annoying to be honest," He shrugged. The brunette stiffined, another example of the fucked up person that is Bill Cipher.

~~~~~

 Dipper had managed to get some free time and had decided to visit the mystery Shack. It'd been a while since he'd last been, mabye he'd be able to find out more of what his life was like before the accident. Bill had been in a strangely good mood, it was disturbing how nonchalant the blonde could be after just murdering someone. Well that was probably why he was such a powerful mafia boss. Eventually he came to the familliar rundown, wooden shack. He was greeted to the sound of lively 20's swing and the chatter of the now busy bar. Keeping his head low, the brunette made is way to the counter where the same dreary eyed cashier sat. "So what'll it be, miss?" She asked. Dipper cleared his throat and tugged his cloche hat, hoping she wouldn't study his face too closely. "Um, actually I was wondering if you knew a Dipper Pines, He may have worked here?" He said softly, trying to imitate a more femamime voice. It worked. Seeing the cashier's puzzled face he added, "Uh he could also be known as Mason Pines?" 

"Sorry miss, I can't help you. I've never heard of a 'Mason' Pines," The redhead replied, clearly confused. "We do have a Mabel Pines, she's performing at the moment," Dipper glanced towards the stage to the left of him. The red curtains had been drawn and a full orchaster along with a group of friverlous 20's dancers in red dresses were up on stage. Mabel was the leading dancer and her bounding energy showed through her moves and dazzling smile. "uh, No don't worry. I must've been mistaken..." He muttered before quickly leaving the loud club.Dipper's head filled with questions as his thoughts raced one million miles an hour.  _Why did no one know who he was? How did he know the Mystery Shack? What the hell is going on?_ The brunette let out a frustrated sigh and quickly made his way back to the only person he had left. Bill Cipher.

~~~~~

Dipper sat before the desk in the library and slumped a little. Was that really it? How was he ever going to find his own family if his only lead had been shut down? He let out a sigh, not realising the blonde in the door way. "What up with you kid?" A voice chirped, startling the brunette. Dipper gnawed his cheek, breifly debating wether he should tell anyone. "Oh I was just thinking..." He mumbled vaguely. Bill rolled his eyes, coming up behind the teen, "C'mon, I can't have my favorite roomate killing themselves," He said with a grin. "I'm your only-"

"Shh-sh-sh-" The blonde hushed. "Back to the important bit, what's got you down kid?" Dipper looked away, hesitating. "Bill, I just... I just really want to know who my family are. Look, It's all well and good me being here and I'm grateful that you  didn't shoot me in the head but... I need to see them," He sighed, pretty much already knowing the answer. Bill ran a gloved hand through the others chocolate locks. Dipper tensed but reluctantly leaned into the other, a dissapointed, uneasy knot formed as he listened. "Aw Pine Tree, sorry to break it to you but you're staying here with me. Even if you do remember your family I didn't keep you here for nothing." Dipper sighed, feeling his heart sink.

"I know." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like?  
> Again not long, but hey, updaaates! :3


	13. Cheer Up, Kid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill decides to cheer up Pine Tree.

Dipper woke with an aching feeling in his chest. That feeling continued to grow as the morning continued. Bill noticed the boy's somber mood and frowned. What had changed? Mabye he was finally coming round. Mabye he was finally realising that he only needed Bill. Whatever the reason the blonde decided that his Pine Tree could use some cheering up. With that in mind he, willingly or not, would take the teen out to town.

"Do I really have to wear the dress out again, couldn't I wear _normal_ clothes for once?" Dipper muttered. 

"Aw sorry Pine Tree, I  _Would_ but I don't think I have any spare," The blonde replied, grin dripping with fake sympathy. The brunette narrowed his eyes. "You literally have a drawer of  _bow ties._ I'm pretty sure you could give up a shirt or two," He dead panned.

"Ugh but I like them~" Bill whined.  _Are you serious right now?_ Muttering under his breath Dipper reluctantly made his way to his room, reappearing a few minutes later with an unintentionally adorable scowl on his face. 

~~~~~

A flashy Chrysler Model B-70 car pulled up beside the stairwell that lead to Bill's house. It's wheels and windows were black but the main body of the car was a hideous bright yellow. "Are we really getting in that?" Dipper said drily. "Oh c'mon it'll be fun!" Bill said cheerfully, forcefully leading the brunette towards the door. With a sigh he tentively stepped into the vehicle and sat on the plush leather seats. 8Ball drove them into the nicer part of town, the buildings were cleaner and less cramped. Bright colours and large advertising billboards greeted him instead of the grimy, dimmed colours of Bill's place. The car swerved as 8Ball drived recklessly around another steer corner. Dipper briefly worried if the burly man had ever got his driving license, but was soon cut off when the arrived, screeching to a halt.

The two stepped out of the car. The brunette swayed a little, getting used to being on the ground again. Apparently he'd never been in a car. Mabye he hadn't had much money. Wherever he'd came from. Dipper sent a puzzled glance to the blonde beside him. They'd entered what seemed to be a dance hall? It was a large open plan room with wooden floorboards and a collection of couples in the centre. "Ah, you must be the last two! Now would you mind telling us your names?" A slightly older man, mabye in his late thirties, approached them with a wide smile, making his mustache arch with his fake smile. "The names Bill, and this fine girl over here's Macey!" The blonde said brightly, wrapping an arm around his 'girlfriend'.  _Well I guess this is happening now..._ A confused brunette plastered on an equally faux smile and leaned into the other's chest. 

After a quick demonstration, some energetic swing music was played through the speakers. "Ok now move to the beats of the music!" Dipper snorted as his stumbled clumsily, almost tripping up the blonde. "C'mon pine tree concentrate," Bill grinned, "1,2,3... 1,2,3..." 

"Ok ok I get it, but did you see the guys moustache when he  _sang_?!"

"It can not be unseen." He said grimly, before breaking into a  smile. The two snickered as they stepped on each other's feet but eventually fell into step. "Ok, here we go!" Bill hummed. They danced together, shimmying their way across the dance floor as Dipper's Mary Janes tapped to the beat. After a while couples began to drop out, but the blonde and the brunette kept dancing. The two gave each other a determined look. They were going to win. Eventually there were just two couples left. Dipper could feel himself begin to tire, his calves stungband feet ached, Bill noticed too. With a wink and a devilish grin, the blonde slipped a marble and let it roll. Undetected by anyone else it ended up under the poor girl's heel, sending her toppling backwards with a sickening thump.

There was silence, until a hand stuck up a thumb. An audible sigh of relief came from Dipper as the woman was helped up by her partner with a sheepish, slightly disorientated, grin. "Well, looks like we have a winner ladies and gents!" The instructor announced, turning to the last remaining couple. "Give them a hand folks!" The brunette turned to the blonde and had only one question on his mind. "Bill, why the fuck do you have a marble?"

~~~~~

The two made their way down the grimy stairwell and into Bill's lavish home. Dipper was smiling, something Bill hadn't seen in a while. Atleast not properly. "Wait here a sec, I've got one more surprise," The blonde said, quickly getting something from his room. The brunette sent a puzzled look but stayed put. Bill came out with a hanger. On it stood a navy pinstripe suit. Dipper gasped and beamed. "Finally." he breathed. The Mafia leader grinned at the brunette's reaction. "Now this is only for special occasions, but I thought you'd need something more formal for our  _negotiation tactics_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was just kind of a fun chapter for Bill to cheer Dipper up. I actually enjoyed writing it :3  
> Hope you enjoyed it too.


	14. Just when I Thought Everything would be Ok.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper runs into someone from his past and doesn't like what he finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is pretty short but meh. There'll hopefully be an update soon.

It was a cold morning in early December. Dipper Pines had wrapped himself in a trench coat. Bill had managed to find it at the back of his wardrobe since there was no way he'd wear one of Bill's hideous yellow blazers. Last week had been fun, at first he'd wondered if there was a catch, but it seemed the blonde genuinely just wanted to spend time with him. Dipper smiled at the memory. He briefly debated on visiting the Mystery Shack again but quickly dismissed it. There was no point if he didn't have any connection to it, right?

The brunette was making his way under an old bridge tunnel when he noticed a figure stumbling at the other end. With cautious curiosity, he approached them. The man was a good few inches taller than him, he wore a disheveled off-white shirt and some old breeches. His face was weathered with greying stubble, his tired eyes hid behind some battered glasses. "Dipper?!" The man gawked. The teen froze with a puzzled expression. "Uh, do I... Do I know you?" He stammered. The familiar stranger's face turned from shock to annoyance. "What are you talking about? It's me, Stanford!"

"Stanford?" The boy echoed weakly. Something was so sickly familiar about that name that made his stomach lurch. "Yes now come on!"

Ford grabbed his arm. Suddenly his mind went hazey and he was there, with Ford, but it was different. Instead of the muggy streets, they were in a grimy apartment. Beer bottles were strewn by an armchair and a radio muttered indistinctly in the background. Ford still gripped Dipper's arm but towered above him. He was small, mabye 7 or 8. The older man's face was twisted in drunken fury as he struck the boy's face. And as quickly as he'd gone, Dipper was back in the alley. He wreched his hand away from the old man's grasp and ran. Whatever family he'd had before, there was no way in hell he was going back to that drunken bastard.

~~~~~

Dipper breathed a sigh of relief as he shut the door behind him. He rested his head against the door, taking a few calming breaths as he tried to digest what he'd just learn't. Who was Stanford Pines? "What's up Pine Tree? You're back early," a voice commented. Dipper turned to face the blonde. "Bill be honest, who is Stanford Pines to me?" The Mafia boss was silent for a moment. "You're awfully persistent Pine Tree!" He chuckled. When Dipper didn't reply he sobered up. "Jeez lighten up, I'm pretty sure he's your uncle or something. I didn't see much of him but he seemed a bit odd," He huffed. The brunette hummed thoughtfully in response, "Can you get your men to bring him?" Bill gave him a confused look. "Sure kid, but I gotta ask. Why?" There was a pause.

"He needs to be taught a lesson,"

Bill smirked. Pine Tree was finally coming round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter probably makes no sense but I promise everything will come together in the next 2-3 updates x


	15. How did it Come to This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is overwhelmed by the knowledge he's gained over the past few weeks so Bill comforts him.

Stanford Pines was an awful man. That's what Dipper had concluded within the first five minutes of meeting him. By the the time he woke up in the morning, he knew that his 'guardian' didn't deserve to be called one. Last night clips of memories flooded back to him. They were only five seconds or so, but there were enough to conclude that the elder man was despicable. By the time he was 12 Dipper had, no doubt illegally, been sent down the mines as a collier to get his minimal pay spent on alcohol. His uncle had a nasty temperament and didn't react well to back chat. He rembered once, he may have been around 9, Ford had hit him round the head with a bottle. It'd been so hard that he'd blacked out.

Bill clenched his fists as he listened to the brunette. He wanted to torture the damn bastard for ever touching his Pine Tree. He'd always known something was up with reclusive prick. The Mafia boss normally would've killed him in a heartbeat if there was even a shadow of doubt, had Stanford not been a  _major_ part of Dipper's life. He was now sorely regretting that decision. He should've taken his Pine Tree years ago, it'd be a hell of a lot safer with a mob then in that toxic household, the blonde thought bitterly.

~~~~~

Dipper stared blankly at the ceiling. He was drained, tired and had a killer headache from how hard his mind had been pushed over the last twenty four hours. Bill stood up to leave and the brunette felt a tug in his chest. He couldn't believe he was going to say this but, "H-Hey could you wait a sec?" The teen blurted. The blonde paused and turned with a smirk. "Of course Pine Tree," He grinned "whaddya need?" Dipper let out a sigh, "I don't know anymore..." And suddenly, before he knew it, everything was pouring out. "I just don't know what the fuck is going on! Is Ford really the only family I have? I don't know what's worse being trapped with the leader of a murderous gang or being beaten senseless by a druken uncle?!" His voice began to rise and fell back down into the confines of the sofa. Bill hurried over and sat, playful grin falling immediately, now replaced with concern. Shit. Was the kid crying? He was not prepared for this.

The blonde tentatively placed an arm around the huddled form. Almost as if he was scared he's break the teen. Despite the tears pooling he smiled at the thought. Bill gently ran his hand through the other's damp curls. The brunette tensed at first but slowly relaxed into the touch, letting himself lean into Bill's chest. It was comforting. Seven months ago, Dipper wouldn't of dreamt of being with in earshot of the Mafia boss yet somehow here he was, sobbing into the blondes chest. The teen chuckled quietly at himself. At first Bill was shocked, but then slowly pulled him in, barely suppressing a painfully wide grin. He rubbed soothing circles into the small of the teen's back.

Finally, Pine Tree trusted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the longest but not the shortest. This story is coming to an end with a maximum of five more chapters?  
> Anyway, Dip's finally warming up to Bill! :3  
> Sorry for the wait, haven't had Internet for the past week.  
> Feedback is appreciated x


	16. What he Deserves.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma hits Stanford Pines hard. Mainly in the form of a bullet ripping through his skull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not what I'd call gore but slight violence warning I guessed.

Stanford Pines was knelt on the grimy cement floor of what seemed the be some abandoned building. His wrists were chained behind him in a painful manner. Dipper Pines, his fucker of a nephew, stood before him after walking out over half a year ago. "Dipper what the hell have you got yourself into? Get me out of these right now!" He spat, rattling his restraints angrily. Dipper looked down upon his so called guardian with disgust. "I  _despise_ you. All those years of abuse you put me through. It makes me ashamed to be a Pines." He growled. Ford narrowed his eyes. "How dare you!  _All those years of abuse?_ Give me a break! I looked after you, gave you food, clothes. Let you stay under my roof!"

Dipper stiffened, fists clenching. "Looked after me?! You forcefully sent me down the mines, got drunk off your worthless ass then  _beat_ me!" His voice rose with every word. Ford was about to retort when

_click_

Something cold and metal was pressed against his forehead. It was a gun. The elder's eyes widened and his mouth moved wordlessly. "This is what you deserve." The brunette said coldly. Hoping more to convince himself then intimidate Ford. Finally voice came for the pathetic excuse of a man as he rambled half-coherent apologies. "Dipper wait, think about what you're doing here! Whatever you've got yourself into I can help you!" He said desperately. The teen's brow furrowed and pressed the revolver harder into the man's head. "No one's paying me. I'm doing this for _myself._ "

"Mason  _please._ I'm sorry! I know I did some bad things but do I really deserve to die?!" The old man pleaded, looking fearfully into the other's eyes. Dipper's features softened a little, taken aback by the use of his real name. The revolver trembled as he struggled keep himself together. Suddenly a man stepped from the shadows, Ford hadn't even noticed him through all the panic. The blond came up behind him and place a hand on the brunette's shoulder, whispering something in his ear.

_"Trust No One."_

With that the boy's eyes hardened and before he could utter another whimper, what remained of Stanford's brain matter was spattered on the nearby wall.

The gun clattered to the floor as Dipper realised what he'd done. His ears rung as he stumbled away from the corpse of his great uncle. He gasped for breath, panic taking over as he grasped the gravity of his actions. He had taken a life. The brunette threw off the comforting had Bill had placed on his shoulder as he blindly made his way outside. The warehouse doors were thrown open as Dipper greedily gulped at the fresh air, slumping down against the wall to try and compose himself. Bill was close behind and firmly held the brunette's shoulders. "Pine Tree, listen to me. You're going to be ok." He stated, trying to ground him. Dipper sobbed through a laboured breath and tried to writhe out of the blonde's grip, crying out incoherently. Bill took hold of the teen's face, forcing his watery chocolate eyes to meet his mismatched ones. " _Dipper._ Breathe with me ok? In 1...2...3 Out 1...2...3" They repeated it until Dipper could atleast fill his aching lungs.

"Bill. What have I done?" He muttered tearfully. The blonde smiled softly, pulling him in for a hug as they walked to his car. "Aw don't worry Pine Tree, I knew you had it in you. Remember he hurt you. This is what he deserved."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta dah. Fordsy got what he paid for. Can't say it wasn't predictable but here ya go.  
> Xx


	17. Hey guys...

Sorry to do this but I'm  _really_ struggling this time. I don't know, things are looking pretty bleak. I'm just extremely low right now and I have no inspiration. Don't know when I'll start writing again.

Sorry for doing this. Again.

-Otaku_lizard


	18. The Truth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper discovers the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so yes this is last chapter, hopefully it meets your standards.

Dipper walked through the rundown streets of Chicago, his mind felt numb and his heart hung heavy with disbelief. He was a killer. The brunette stood before the all too familiar rundown shack. He reminded himself that this his was his one and only shot at finding out if he had any remaining family. He'd donned his navy pinstripe suit so he'd be a bit more recognisable.

This time when he entered the bar was pretty much empty except for a few, probably unemployed, regulars who practically lived there. Behind the counter, talking to the cashier, was an elderly man with an uncanny resemblance to Ford. A knot of guilt twisted painfully in his stomach. As he got closer he got a snippet of conversation. "Hey Wendy, get this bar shining!" He said gruffly, "the health inspectors coming next week and I can only bribe him so much until he shuts this place down!"

"Yesir!" The redhead,Wendy, said dryly with a mock salute. Suddenly the presumed manager noticed the brunette's presence. "Ah, customer!" He called, "Welcome to the Mystery Shack! Whaddya wan't?" 

"Got any whiskey?" The teen sighed. The man raised an eyebrow "Wanting some under the counter stuff? I can help you with that," He said swiftly ducking behind the counter. Dipper caught the glass as it slid across the bar, "Um, this isn't whiskey..." He said, looking bewildered at the sparkling water. "Oh I know kid, can't have you getting drunk this early in the morning," He chuckled sitting down next to him, "Plus I wanted to have a little chat, call me Stan,"

"Alright...Stan, do you know a Stanford Pines?" Stan's eyes widened, "What? You mean my deadbeat mess of a brother?" He muttered gruffly, quickly regaining composure. "What about him?"

"Look this is gonna sound crazy but I think we're related. I mean I used to live with Stanford and this place is the only ties I have with any remaining family..." The brunette rambled. Stan pursed his lips and and stayed silent for a long time. "Dipp...er?" He asked uncertainly. The teen leaned forward, shocked "Y-You know me?!" He stammered.

"Hot Belgian waffles it really is you! I can't believe this!" Stan exclaimed. Dipper paused, "W-wait how come the cashier didn't recognise me?"

"Okay, I'll start from the beginning," Stan huffed, taking a swig from the flask in his waistcoat. "About 30 years ago I came to the shack to help my brother, he wasn't taking Ma's death too well and had bouts of Paranoia. Then in 1907 we had to take you and your twin sister Mabel under our wing. I'm sorry to break it to you but your parents aren't around here anymore," Dipper took a moment to absorb the information.  _So Stan and Mabel were his only living relatives?_ "By the time you were three Ford's illness was getting worse," He continued, "I tried getting him help but there's no way he'dve survived in an asylum," Stan paused, pinching the bridge of his nose. "A-and when you were 5, he took you. Sayin something bout how you two were 'the same'. I think it was because of your birthmark..." The elder man met the teen's eyes.

"Tell me the truth Dipper, is Ford ok?" The brunette's sea blue eyes tore away from the other's tired brown ones. "N-no... He's not ok," He stuttered, praying his voice wouldn't betray him. Stan slumped slightly, "Thought as much," he muttered, "Do you know how...?" Dipper shook his head quickly, not trusting himself to speak. He sighed, "Thanks for telling me kid, sorry but I'm gonna need a bit of time to myself... See ya round Dipper," He mumbled, slowly getting off the stool, not meeting the boy's eyes. Dipper's features fell "I'm really sorry Grunkle Stan. Bye for now,"

~~~~~

Bill watched the brunette leave the Mystery Shack and sighed in annoyance. Why'd the kid always cause himself so much pain?

He cocked his rifle.

_Guess I'll have to find a guy strong enough to carry a 170 pound man..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end. Sorry if it was abrupt, Please comment if you enjoyed this fanfic.  
> Thanks for reading! :3  
> \- Otaku_Lizard


End file.
